Game On!
by randxgirl
Summary: COMPLETED! Follow Paul Levesque as he counts down the final minutes before he makes his much anticipated return.


Disclaimer: If the name sounds familiar, then he/she/it is not mine. I don't own anyone, although I wish I did own the speaker in this story.

-Paul's P.O.V.-

August 26, 2007: Sunday: 7:30 p.m: Continental Airlines Arena, New Jersey

I sit here in my locker room, alone in thought. Knock knock. "Yeah?" "Paul, we're on in thirty!" "Got ya!" You heard the man, we're on in thirty minutes. On for what? On for the biggest party of the summer, Summerslam. On for my much anticipated comeback. Comeback? What comeback?

The last time I was in a situation like this—all alone in deep thought, I was sulking over the fact that I won't make it to be a part of the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. I have been sidelined since early January of this year with a torn quadriceps injury, and have surely missed a whole lot of events, business wise that is. There was no Royal Rumble, which supposedly is the most star-studded, having had rosters from all our three brands come together in one ring, with everyone having hopes to win and main event Wrestlemania. Then, there was Wrestlemania. More than 80,000 people from all 50 states of the United States and 24 other countries came to watch the event live. I was scheduled to main event that and challenge John Cena for the WWE title, which I had to pass up and instead, the spot went to my good ol' buddy, Shawn Michaels. And in between all those missed pay-per-views and live events (may it be televised or non-televised), I miss being backstage. I miss working with and seeing the guys almost everyday. I miss the useless chats we have minutes before we go on the air. Oh yes, as dedicated we may be to this business, we still have those useless chats about almost anything under the sun—women, cars, gadgets, sandwiches, the fact that there are no naturally blue colored foods, and a whole lot of other subjects. I miss the guys of production, the crew people, all of them. I miss being able to run around the ring four nights a week. I miss the rush, the feeling of adrenalin when I'm out there performing for the crowd. I miss the cheers, at times, the boos and curses, the fans' screaming of my name, them pleading and begging for me to spit water on them during my entrance, them sticking their hand out in hopes of being able to get a tap, and of course, the fans themselves. I miss the interviews, the television appearances and the like. I miss everything that my job entails me to do, and I miss my life as a professional wrestler.

And tonight, in less than half an hour, I'm getting everything back. I'm going to be able to see everything again—the signs, the gestures, the fans' faces. I would be able to hear everything again—the pops, the boos, the curses. I would be able to feel everything again—the smell of a sold-out capacity crowd enveloping the arena signaling that the pay-per-view is a big, big event. I would be able to feel everything again— the butterflies in my stomach before each match, the adrenalin, the rush, the excitement, the magical feeling of unexplainable heaven and satisfaction of being a professional athlete. I'm experiencing everything all over again, live. Tonight, I make my much awaited return to the ring, after a long seven and a half months of nothing but pure work, determination and itch to be able to return as soon as possible.

I feel like I'm back to being myself when I was just starting out in this business. I was in my early twenties, when I decided to go try out my luck at professional wrestling. No, remove that. It's not luck. It was passion and determination. I remember everything so clearly. I was like a lost kid, innocent, yet I was craving and hungry for a lot of knowledge. I had to be taught a lot about the business, both the business and artistic side of it, as the only thing I knew about was body building. I wanted to know about this beautiful sport of professional wrestling, I wanted to be a part of it. I'm glad I ended up in the hands of just the best. Killer Kowalski, my trainer, Shawn, my partner in everything and best friend, and Ric Flair, my idol and mentor were just some, to name a few. I wanted it so badly that I was actually impatient and wanted to rush everything. Fifteen years later, I realize clearly that patience is indeed a virtue, and it has paid off well.

But back then, I was just like a young, peaking eagle. With no fears and hesitations, I was up for anything. I will do whatever I had to do, whatever they wanted me to do. I was carefree and I could and did fly freely. Everything was a-ok, as I didn't have to worry about anything. I cut off all ties I had with people ventured in my own world and locked myself in a bubble and let myself fly and just get lost in amazement in the business of professional wrestling. I broke up with my girlfriend whom everyone, including my parents thought I was gonna get married to, lived by myself in wherever possible, didn't see my friends and family for years, didn't clearly see my nephew and niece grow up. Up to now, I'm still surprised that these very same people whom I "left" years ago, are still here, standing behind me, supporting me 100 in everything I do. To prove that, my parents will be sitting ringside tonight, cheering me on, just like most of the fans will do. I hope. Oh yes, at 38, I'm still my parents' baby (I'm actually what people would refer to as a momma's boy, but shhhh! Don't tell anyone!). I am definitely one lucky bastard.

But this time around, it's not all the same. I can't cut my currently existing ties with the people around me. I have a one-year old daughter now, I'm married for almost four years and counting, and my friends are in the business. So I guess everything seems a bit easier this time around? I hope so…

And speaking of my daughter, I'm back to how everything was before the injury, some year ago. Back when I had to work four nights a week, I had a lot of difficulty spending time with her and just basically, seeing her. Yes, we have her on the road with us most of the time, but I can't get out of my way to play and bond with my daughter an hour before Raw starts. I can't do that, basically because I'm already lucky enough to have my daughter around, while the other guys had to completely leave their families to be able to earn a living, and at the same time live their dream. For them, I guess it's a mix-mix of both good and bad emotions. As for me, it's more of the good. I get to see my wife every day, if regular schedule doesn't change. Hell, I found my wife through work!

So yeah, maybe I won't get to spend much time with Princess Aurora anymore like I used to, but I'm already grateful for the time I was able to spend with her, just for bonding and whatnot. I heard the first few months/year is the most essential in a baby's life, and I'm grateful I was there full time for that. I witnessed her first walk, I heard her say her first word, I was there every single waking day since middle January. I was able to celebrate her first birthday with her the whole day! Yes, I'm going to miss her so much, but I'll try to balance everything out. But at the end of the day, as much as I love this sport, I'm ready and willing to give everything up, just for her. Just for my family. My parents taught me well that in anything, family should be top priority. I hope my little angel knows that I will leave and drop everything, for her and her mother.

August 26, 2007: Sunday: 7:55 p.m: Continental Airlines Arena, New Jersey

I gather up my thoughts and finish preparing myself and do a little clearing out of the little mess I have in my locker room when a knock on the door came. "Come in!"

I had my back turned away from the door and didn't see who was on the door. The next thing I heard was a very familiar voice which said: "We're on in 5!!!" That made me stop whatever I'm doing and think for just one second whether this moment was true. _Could it really be him?_ Turning around I was able to affirm my guess when I see standing on my door a man I've known so well over the years with this plastered cheeky, goofy grin on his face. "Shawn?"

"Who else could it be?"

"What…" I started but couldn't finish.

"Am I doing here? I'm here to show support for my best friend and partner-in-crime. You know, be in one with the fans in bowing down to the King of Kings?..."

"But, when did you get here?" I was still shocked. This was a surprise. A very good surprise.

"Does it even matter? Come'on. Vince wants everyone out there whether you're on first or in the main event."

Seeing that I wasn't moving, Shawn wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and dragged me out of my room. "Come'on slow poke! Let's not let the old man flip!"

August 26, 2007: Sunday: 9:45 p.m: Continental Airlines Arena, New Jersey

"Hunter, Booker, you're next!"

Okay, so here we go. As we enter the final minutes of the ECW Championship match between John Morrison and CM Punk, my opponent for the night Booker and I do our last minute preparations before our match. As far as I'm concerned I look normal. I do some final stretching, and trying to get into character. Internalizing or whatever term they have for that. But deep down, in reality, I'm all psyched up. Really, I'm just like this kid who is drowned with excitement on Christmas Day. I think Christmas came a little early for me this year. Some four months early.

7 more minutes. Funny how I was able to wait for seven and a half months, yet seven minutes seem a long amount of time. I can do this… "Patience is a virtue, Paul!!!"

August 26, 2007: Sunday: 10:00 p.m: Continental Airlines Arena, New Jersey

As they show the preview video heading into the final non-world-championship match of the night, Booker and I start getting into position, ready to go out there and make all of this anticipation into reality. As I look at Booker near the gorilla position, as he's going out first, he's there accompanied by his real life wife Sharmell. Yeah, surely, his Queen Sharmell has been there for him all throughout, whether personally, as Booker Huffman, or professionally, as King Booker. And here I am, the King of Kings who will be going out there alone, without a queen by his side. I focus my attention and direction now to the table in front of all the monitors, and there she is. The billion dollar princess, they call her. But to me, she's the queen behind the success of the King of Kings. She's been there with me throughout this whole ordeal, and has been too with my previous one. With all the negative attention the media has been giving the business and her family, it's a surprise she can still keep everything together. When I'm out rehabbing, she's left to take care of Aurora alone. Not to mention the times when I'm at work, performing almost every night, and she also had her work every day. But she did all the work, the changing of diapers and feeding at 3 in the morning. When rehab became hard and I kinda wanted to give up, she was there to cheer me on and to remind me of what this business means to me. Even if she's as tired as hell, she tries her very best to be home as much as possible, to save me from all the hassles I have to do at home, alone with an injured knee. I told you, I am a lucky bastard. And though she won't be with me out there to celebrate my return, I'm perfectly happy with her just being a part of my life, and sharing in everything I have. I will repeat what I said in my book: "Success doesn't mean much without having someone to share it with, and I've found the perfect person."

I stare at my currently busy wife's eyes and get lost in them which remind me of the clear ocean waters. I kinda am hoping that she would look up, maybe not even say anything, but just look up and give me a stare or something, anything like what she's been giving me for the more than 6 years we've been together. Anything as a sign of assurance. Then, I'll know I'll be fine. What a life I have!

"Hey man, you ready?" That's the next thing I heard. Less than five minutes before my match and I'm getting lost in my own world… not healthy.

"What?" I guess Shawn really has the best timing in the world. He's just right on time to wake me up from the trance before I get a screaming from Vince.

"I said: 'Are you ready?' " Kinda mocking me from our DX days with that very famous line.

With pure determination and aggression, I replied: "I was born ready…"

"Good! Good luck, man. Whatever happens out there, you deserve it…"

"Thanks, bro."

"And by the way…" I get kinda scared that Shawn looks serious. "I'm here to support you, like you've been supporting me all the way all these years. But I want you to know, that I just escaped from home. Now please, prove to Rebecca that it was worth it allowing me to leave the house and be here…"

I let out a sigh of relief. Whew! I thought it was something serious. "You bet your ass I will…"

"Now go!" With one last pat on my back, Shawn left. As I turned around, I realize that I'm alone as Booker and Sharmell have already gone out.

As I hype myself up for what's supposed to happen in just a few minutes, I turn my head back to the table where creative is. And there! I catch my wife staring at me, giving me that reassuring look I've been talking about moments ago. It's not just the stare, it's the smile. It's a smile of an angel.

I have no choice right now, that even if it's "against the rules", I mouth the word "thanks" to her. For what? For everything, and for completing me. I hope she knows that. She sends me a flying kiss, God, I really hope Vince didn't see that, and I'm off, set, and ready to go. This is it. I'm off to entertain the real King of Kings, the reason we're all who we are, the fans.

August 26, 2007: Sunday: 10:07 p.m: Continental Airlines Arena, New Jersey

As the speakers blasted throughout the arena with my mixed entrance theme, it gets more deafening as the sold out Continental Airlines Arena is up on their feet, cheering their heads off waiting for me to come out. Is this for real? Is all of this really for me? It's like I'm dreaming… but no, this is reality. I can't help but smile, and keep smiling. I know it's so out of character, and I'm trying my best not to, but I just can't stop smiling. This is sheer amazement. Pure bliss. Everything, the waiting, the seven and a half months, they were all worth it. Now, it's GAME ON!

"And making his way to the ring, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 255 pounds, welcome back, TRIPLE H!"

Yes, I am Triple H. I am faster, stronger and better. And you can bet your ass I'm back!


End file.
